Esto es de verdad
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: Konoha celebra el invierno, navidad año nuevo, dos bodas.... DOS BODAS! que se llevaran acabo entre los clanes mas antiguos de konoha! : por Dios no puedo creerloo!, una antigua tradicion lo exige... podra nacer el amor ahi? o es caso perdido? entra
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

**ATENCION LEE ESTO ES IMPORTANTE PARA QUE ENTIENDAS LA HISTORIA**

**Esto es el prologo.**

Bueno aki he cambiado un pokito las cosas

Esto es después de muchas cosas:

Sasuke ha regresado a la aldea

Naruto ha entrenado con Jiraiya

Sakura fue entrenada por Tsunade

Tsunade es la verdadera madre de Sakura, Dan, el novio de Tsunade es el padre de Sakura, he ahí la razón de su cabello rosa, por ke sakura se llama Haruno? Por que Tsunade al ver ke sus seres amados, su hermano y Dan, murieron se sentía incapaz de ver a su hija y tenia miedo ke ella también muriera(Sakura). Y los Haruno la adoptaron. Bueno pues los padres de Sakura como todos en la villa eran ninjas pero en una misión murieron, al verse sola y desamparada Sakura acudió a Tsunade ,quien fue la ke le había dicho ke sus padres habían muerto, Sakura la apreciaba por ser su maestra y sentía una conexión con ella. Tsunade le explica que ella es su hija y que por esta razón Sakura es hasta el momento la ultima descendiente del Primer Hokage. He ahí la razón por la que ella posee tanta fuerza, es hija de tsunade! ok ok se que los cálculos no salen, se sabe que Tsunade esta muy vieja para tener una hija de 17 años, bueno digamos ke tuvo a Sakura a los 33 años si? . Si, no les parece que Dan NO se miraba de 20 o si?

¿Qué pasa cuando una antigua tradición entre clanes permanece oculta?

¿Qué pasa cuando descubres que todo lo que creíste ke era amor era solo una ilusion?

¿Qué pasa cuando descubres el verdadero amor en alguien que nunca creíste que fuera?

Konoha esta celebrando el festival de Invierno, Kimonos, serpentinas, muerdagos, arbolitos de navidad,noche buena, año nuevo. Tambien la aldea oculta de la hoja celebra la union de dos antiguos clanes.

¿Qué es lo que traera este año nuevo?

Neji: 19

Sasuke y Naruto: 18

Sakura: 17 va acumplir los 18

Y asi mas o menos los demas tienen esas edades

Ahora si empecemos con el fic!

* * *

**Prologo**

**De verdad creí que sería el fin, no podía creer que iba a permitir que semejante cosa nos pasara a mi y a esta criatura inocente…mi madre, mis hermanos… mis amigos… pero sobre todo… TU… a quien sin querer le entregue mi corazón, y a quien sin realmente pensarlo… me convertí en parte de él…**

**Que triste despedida, sin un ultimo adiós, sin un ultimo beso… sin ese "FINAL FELIZ" que todo el mundo busca tener…**

**Yo si busque mi final feliz… pero solo lo quiero tener contigo a mi lado…**

**Solo puedo ser feliz contigo…**

**Ahora que lo pienso..**

**No fue tan repentino, en algún momento u otro realmente te admire.**

**Realmente pensé que llegarías a ser mi único universo…**

**

* * *

**

este es el prologo que se me ocurrio hace algunos días habrá modificaciones en cada uno de los capítulos que ya se encuentran online... se que les gusta la historia como esta pero decidi que hay ciertos cabos sueltos que nomas no me agradan...

bueno gracias por su comprensión y espero les gusten las modificaciones...

les piedo atentamente qe aunque ya hayan leido los capis los vuelvan a leer no se vayan a perder de las pistas que dejare en cada uno de ellos.

mata ne!


	2. Tu Regreso

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

****

* * *

****

**TU REGRESO**

Era un hermoso dia en Konoha, era primero de diciembre, las calles ya tenian una pequeña capa de nieve, y estaban decoradas con guirnaldas, lucesitas de colores formaban la marca de Konoha en las ventanas de los puestos, la radio tocaba distintos villancicos.

Y a quien nos encontramos este lindo dia de diciembre a nada mas y nada menos que a Sakura. Una muchacha de estatura media, de peculiar cabello rosa, ojos color esmeralda, se podia ver que ya habia pasado por la pubertad, a raiz de los arduos entrenamientos se podia ver que tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, todo donde debe estar, vestia una linda blusa de manga larga verde con cuello en "V", con una falda negra y unos zapatos sencillos negros. De su cuello colgaba un lindo dije que le habia regalado su madre.

Se dirigia a un cafe que se habia puesto de moda en la aldea, era un lugar muy acogedor constaba de varias salas privadas, con distintos tipos de decorados algunos eran ingleses, americanos, africanos, de todo. Y tambien tenia un buen surtido de cafe, te, comida, postres etc; ahi se reuniria el antiguo grupo 12, si los 12, ya que Sasuke habia regresado, despues de mucho tiempo de decidir si Sasuke era de confiar o no, la Hokage decidio que Sasuke viviria bajo la tutela de esta al igual que Naruto (para quien no entendio, Tsunade adopto a Sasuke y Naruto, sin quitarles sus apellidos).

Ahora Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto y Neji llevaban 3 semanas y media de haberse ido a una mision, ellos eran el escuadron favorito de ANBU's de Tsunade. Si habian llegado al nivel de ANBUS, y no fueron los unicos. Kiba, Lee, Sakura y Shino tambien lo habian conseguido mientras que Ino, Tenten , Hinata y Chouji eran Jounins .

Mientras rememoraba todo esto Sakura caminaba hacia al café pensando en su amigo con ojos tan profundos como el mar, y a su amigo de ojos de onyx mientras recordaba a sus amigos le vino el flashazo de unos ojos color plata.

**Sakura P. O.V.**

Ya llevan tres semanas y media deberian de haber regresado hace 3 dias. Ojala se encuentren bien.

Tengo muchas ganas de ver la juguetona sonrisa de Naruto.

Y espero que Sasuke no se la haya pasado peleando con el como de costumbre.

Y rezo a todos los cielos por que Hyuuga-sama no los haya matado por que le colmaron la paciencia. Si lo sabre yo que soy quien lo atiende cuando llega al hospital con heridas . A veces es un poco impasiente.

Shikamaru….no me preocupo es demasiado perezoso como para dar problemas.

Por favor Dios mio haz que regresen sanos y salvos.

Y por lo que mas quieras que no hayan hecho enojar a su capitan.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba, y cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba frente al café el letro reluciendo "LAS CUATRO ESTACIONES CAFÉ". Al entrar pregunto por una reservacion a nombre de Hinata Hyuuga y un mesero la condujo a la sala privada que habian reservado. Al entrar en ella ahí se encontraban Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Chouji .

-Con permiso- dijo el mesero antes de retirarse dando una rapida hojeada a la kunoichi. A lo que esta se molesto.

-Sakura-chan!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Tenten y Hinata.

SI! Con el tiempo y la constante compañía de Naruto Hinata ya no era tan timida todavia tenia sus momentos pero era mas expresiva.

-Sakura-san, como siempre la mas hermosa flor de Konoha sobresalta de todas las demas! Todo ese poder de la juventud que emanas Sakura-san es increible- dijo Lee ,al ver a su amor imposible, con su pose de Nice-guy. Nadie le presto atención.

-Hinata-chan! Tenten!- se acerco a sus amigas y las abrazo como si no se hubieran visto en años, cosa que era algo similar ya que Sakura habia estado muy ocupada.

-Frentuda- dijo levemente Ino haciendo un ademan con la mano

-Cerda- contesto Sakura

-Sakura-chan, te has olvidado de tus amigas ¿donde has estado!?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa traviesa, si! El pasar tiempo con Naruto le afecto!. Sakura seguia parada dandole la espalda a la entrada del sala privada.

-Ahh Hinata-chan, he estado muy ocupada ya sabes como es Okaa-san con los entrenamientos y luego tuvo unos pendientes y me dejo el Hospital a mi ya que Shizune le tenia que ayuda, y pues asi me la he pasado las ultimas dos semanas- dijo Sakura dejando escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa frentuda no puedes con un poco de obligaciones?- dijo Ino mordazmente

-Callate Ino-cerda por lo menos yo si ayudo en algo!- contesto Sakura haciendose la molesta con Ino.

-ya van a empezar- soltaron un suspiro los demas ocupantes de la sala mientras oian discutir a las kunoichis.

Como Sakura se encontraba de espaldas no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba entrando por la puerta, Ino al ver esto decidio hacerle una bromita.

-Ah tu ayudas, pues parece que le gustaste al mesero, por que se te quedo viendo un buen rato, ve a ver si te invita algunas bebidas!- dijo Ino burlandose.

-Ino eres una…- y antes de que Sakura pudiera contestarle se oyeron tres voces

-¿Qué SAKURA que?!!!!- una de las voces era la de Lee. Pero las otras dos Sakura las reconoceria en cualquier lugar .

Se volteo esperando encontrarse con la sonriente cara de Naruto y se encontro con el fuerte pecho de nada mas y nada menos que….

**Neji P. O. V. (esto es antes de que lleguen a la aldea)**

No puedo creerlo al fin regresamos a la aldea, lo unico que quiero es llegar a casa bañarme y ponerme a entrenar.

Gracias a Kami que no tendre que ir al hospital ni aguantar a Sakura-sama con sus platicas de…

**a quien quieres engañar Hyuuga por que eso ni siquiera te lo tragas tu!**

¿Quien eres?

**Yo soy tu**

¿Huh?

**¿Y te haces llamar genio? Soy tu conciencia, hola.**

Ah hola que haces en mi cabeza?

**Nos estamos saliendo de tema aquí**

¿En serio?

**SI!, estabas hablando de cierta kunoichi…**

Ahh eso…

**Sii eso..**

…

**Vamos Hyuuga!! No te puedes hacer tonto tu solo**

No me digas tonto

**No te has dado cuenta como maduro esa niña, bueno ya no se le puede decir niña es una gran mujer y excelente kunoichi la mejor, y ni que decir de su cuerpo tiene unas curvas que…**

BASTA! No puedo creer que estes pensando asi de esa… mujer!

**Oye te recuerdo que yo soy tu**

Bien no puedo creer que este pensando asi de ella

**Oye callate un segundo, parece que Naruto esta hablando de algo asi de un café**

Y ahora estoy aquí frente a la puerta del establecimiento de café no puedo creer que ya casi son 4 semanas que no he visto a esa mujer.

Preguntamos a la cajera por la reservacion de Hinata-sama y ella nos llevo a la sala.

Desde fuera escucho la voz de esa mujer.

Y al entrar me encuentro con ella de espaldas

Y Naruto grito algo que no se que fue que la hizo voltear y practicamente estamparse contra mi.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Al levantar el rostro Sakura se encuentra con los ojos color plata de Hyuuga Neji aquellos ojos que muchas veces la visto con la misma serenidad de ahora pero con algo escondido.

Hyuuga-sama okaerinasai- dijo Sakura cortesmente haciendo una reverencia.

Sakura-sama- contesto Neji haciendo una leve reverencia y volviendo a ver a Sakura a los ojos y perderse en las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos. Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y sonrio para sus adentros planeando.

* * *

WEEEEE!!! el primer capitulooo!!!

jaja lo siento se ke debo actualizar mis demas fanfics prometo ke lo hare

por favor manden reviews!!! y actualizare lo mas pronto posible .

mata ne!


	3. visita innesperada

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

****

* * *

****

**Leaf Village** Girl:aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que te guste!

**Angel Fuu:** Muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado el primer capi!! Aquí esta el segundo.

**Shuri-chan:**amm si te soy sincera nunca me habia dado cuenta de eso pero si leiste el prologo, te daras cuenta que dice que cambie algunas cosas. Espero te guste el fanfic. Gracias por todo.

_Recap :_

_Al levantar el rostro Sakura se encuentra con los ojos color plata de Hyuuga Neji aquellos ojos que muchas veces la visto con la misma serenidad de ahora pero con algo escondido._

_Hyuuga-sama okaerinasai- dijo Sakura cortesmente haciendo una reverencia._

_Sakura-sama- contesto Neji haciendo una leve reverencia y volviendo a ver a Sakura a los ojos y perderse en las esmeraldas que eran sus ojos. Hinata se dio cuenta de esto y sonrio para sus adentros planeando_

* * *

**Visita innesperada**

**-**Sakura-chan¿Qué quizo decir Ino?- pregunto un muy confundido Naruto. Sakura vio por encima del hombro de Hyuuga Neji y alcanzo a ver a su compañero de equipo y actualmente hermano.

-Naruto! Sasuke!, okaeri- decia Sakura con una tierna sonrisa acercandose a saludar a sus "hermanos".

-Tadaima, Sakura-chan!- contesto Naruto abrazandola- ahora si me permites Hinata-chaaaan!- canturreo Naruto separandose de Sakura y saludando con un tierno beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Okaeri Naruto-kun- contesto Hinata sabiendo perfectamente que Naruto no la saludaria como debe ser, ya que Neji estaba ahí, el no solo era el capitan de su escuadron, si no su cuñado, asi que era mejor irse con cuidado, uno no quiere acabar muerto al dia siguiente verdad?.

En ese momento va entrando Shikamaru con toda la pereza del mundo

-Ahh que problemático, no podiamos haber ido con Tsunade-sama reportar la mision y largarnos a descansar?- dijo Shikamaru con una cara de cansancio

-Shikamaru!- se oyo el grito ensordesedor de cierta rubia que cuando menos lo esperabas ya estaba encima de su novio. En este momento asi estaban. Ino estaba besando a Shikamaru dandole la bienvenida.

Despues de darle la bienvenida a los muchachos todos se sentaron a comer algo.

El mesero trajo distintos tipos de sandwich, te helado, y ensalada para las mujeres.

Al dejar la bebida frente a Sakura el mesero se le quedo viendo con ojos de lujuria a lo que cierto Hyuuga y el Uchiha no reaccionaron bien. En cuanto el mesero levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que dos pares de ojos lo estaban matando asi que prefirio salir de la sala.

Y en el momento en el que salio el mesero entraron dos jovencitas, de la edad de los chicos, sus nombres eran Mimi y Amelia la primera era mayor por diez minutos, estas chicas eran de la aldea oculta de la Rosa que se encontraba en México, ellas habian obtenido un permiso especial por ser las hijas del Hanakage de Mexico, ellas eran las dueñas del café. Mimi era una muchacha alta con cabello largo negro, ojos color miel y cuando peleaba se volvian verdes, facciones suaves cuerpo estilizado todo donde debia estar y una dulce voz. Amelia era mas baja que su hermana, su cabello era castaño con destellos amarillos y blancos, sus ojos eran cafés y al pelear se volvian grises, cuerpo bien formado,rasgos alargados, y una dulce voz. Su hermana y ella usaban sus voces en algunos ataques. Ambas vestian unos kimonos Mimi traia uno azul con detalles en verde mientras que Amelia vestia uno rojo con detalles en plateado.

Al entrar se sentaron casi en la entrada dando una pequeña reverencia y antes de que Mimi pudiera hablar Amelia ya habia abierto la boca

-Ara! Hyuuga-sama, Uchiha-sama, Naruto-kun, Nara-san, okaerinasai!; ¿Cómo les fue en la mision?- pregunto Amelia muy emocionada- Mataron a alguien?,

-Lia-chan, no seas entrometida, Que bueno que regresaron con bien- dijo Mimi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- Sakura-sama hace mucho que no se le ve por aquí- dijo esta saludando con una sonrisa

-Vamos, Mimi-chan ya te he dicho que no es necesario que me digas asi, somos amigas!. Lia-chan convence a tu hermana que deje el honorifico- dijo Sakura viendo a su amiga castaña.

-Jaja lo siento Sakura-chan pero Mimi-neechan es asi jaja, pero eso no impide que yo no te llame asi- decia Amelia feliz.

-Lia-chan por que no se quedan y nos acompañan a comer?- pregunto Hinata viendo a sus amigas.

-gracias Hinata-chan pero neechan y yo tenemos trabajo, en un rato vendremos y tal vez podamos tomar el te- contesto Amelia volteando a ver a Mimi que solo asintio con su cabeza. Ambas hicieron una leve inclinacion.

-Shitsureshimasu- dijeron al mismo tiempo y salieron por la puerta.

Nadie se habia percatado pero el Uchiha se quedo viendo a Mimi, la hermana mayor, con cierto interes.

Ya casi era la hora del te, mientras Naruto contaba algunos datos de la mision, y los demas se reian por la dramatizacion del Uzumaki.

En eso, entra Amelia con un pergamino con el sello de la Hokage. Al entrar todo mundo la volteo a ver.

-Lia-chan¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto Sakura al verla entrar tan abruptamente.

-Ano, Sakura-chan puedes venir un momento porfavor?- Sakura se acerco en breve con Amelia quien le dijo- un mensajero trajo esto es de tu madre dijo que era importante- diciendo esto se retiro.

Sakura comenzo a leer el pergamino no podia creer lo que leia su madre pedia su presencia y la de …Hyuuga Neji.

Al levantar la vista del pergamino se dio cuenta que todos la estaban observando.

-Lo siento chicos Hokage-sama dice que necesita hablar conmigo, Hyuuga-sama, tambien dice que tiene que llevar el reporte de la mision, Ja minna mata ne!. Ahh Sasuke Naruto, Shizune-neechan pidio que fueran a visitarla al hospital no dijo exactamente para que.- y Sakura ya estaba por salir de la sala cuando

-Sakura-sama por favor espere yo ire con usted, Hinata-sama podria avisar a Kumiko que llegare mas tarde- dijo Neji levantadose junto a la pelirosada.

-Hai, Neji-niisan iterashai- se despidio Hinata de su primo.

-Ne, Hyuuga-san, como ya escuchaste antes no me gustan los honorificos, Sakura esta bien, somo amigos o no?- dijo Sakura saliendo de la sala.

Ante esta frase todo en la sala se quedaron de una pieza. No podian creer que Sakura dijera eso.

FUERA DEL CAFÉ

-Ne Hyuga-san, la nota de Hokage-sama decia que era muy importante, te parece una carrera de aquí a la torre?- pregunto Sakura comenzando a calentar sus tobillos.

-Hokage-sama? Asi llamas a tu madre? Y de que estas hablando una carrera?? Crees poder? No estas vestida exactamente para una carrera-decia Neji con burla.

-Solo durante las horas de trabajo, y que tiene de malo mi ropa?, crees que el enemigo se preocupara por ver si estoy vestida adecuadamente como para pelear? Crees que le podre decir 'ayy espera es que traigo el cambio en mi mochila ¿me dejas cambiarme?' jaja me sorprendes Hyuuga-san.-decia Sakura mientras se estiraba- Entonces que jugamos o no?.

-Como guste, Sakura-sama- diciendo esto desaparecio de un flashazo.

-Hyuuga-san no me digas asi!- grito Sakura mientras corria tras de el.

La gente que caminaba alegremente por las calles pronto pudo escuchar los rapidos pasos de alguien, mas sin embargo solo se veian flashazos como si a alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo el diablo en persona.

Por un buen tramo Neji llevo la delantera, pero de momento a otro Sakura estaba frente a el, no que a el le molestara la vista. Pero se dijo a si mismo que no se podia dejar vencer por una kunoichi y menos por esta kunoichi.

Y en la torre

-Gane!- se escucho el grito de triunfo de Sakura.

Mientras Neji se quedaba parado viendola hacer su show, (a.ka. tipico bailesito de triunfo, se la imaginan?) y disimuladamente trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-_Hn…solo la deje ganar_- se decia asi mismo Neji.

-Oh vamos Hyuuga-san no me digas que eres mal perdedor- deci esta en forma de burla.

-Sakura-sama vamos? Creo que Hokage-sama dijo que era importante.-

-Hyuuga-san ya te dije que no me digas asi- dijo Sakura dandole la espalda y dirigiendose a la oficina, cuando sintio que una mano la agarro de la muñeca y una voz grave susurro en su oido

-Solo si dejas los honorificos conmigo, te llamare por tu nombre-

**Neji P.O.V.**

Estoy loco o que yo que le tengo que andar diciendo esas cosas a esta… kunocihi!

Maldita la hora en la que me fije en ella

Maldita ella por hacerme senti asi

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Pero que es esto

Por que me siento asi

Por que la voz de Hyuuga-san me hace sentir asi

Que es esto calido que siento en mi pecho?

**Normal P.O.V.**

La voz de Neji retumbo en sus oidos, su calido aliento chocando contra su cuello y la proximidad de su cuerpo hizo que las piernas de Sakura se volvieran de gelatina, sintio que el mundo se detenia y ya no queria saber nada mas. Pero de pronto recordo a su madre y…

-Debemos darno prisa, Hokage-sama nos espera- dijo esta muy seria y comenzo a…caminar o deberia decir correr?.

Al llegar a la oficina.

toc toc 

-Adelante- contesto la voz de Tsunade-sama

-Shitsureshimasu- dijeron ambos al entrar a la oficina

-Neji-san, Sakura- saludo Tsunade

Al entrar Sakura y Neji se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Tsunade no estaba sola esta nada mas y nada menos que…

* * *

Ahhhh cliff hanger ¡!! Siiii nunca lo habia hechoo ojojoojo

muy bien si no entienden alguna palabra diganme y con gusto se las aclarare

_pensamientos _

dark:ja!

light:nos veremos despues

girl:tenemos que salir

anna: actualizare lo mas rapido posible

mata ne!


	4. La tradicion

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

****

* * *

**Recap **

_Al llegar a la oficina._

_toc toc_

_-Adelante- contesto la voz de Tsunade-sama_

_-Shitsureshimasu- dijeron ambos al entrar a la oficina_

_-Neji-san, Sakura- saludo Tsunade_

_Al entrar Sakura y Neji se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Tsunade no estaba sola esta nada mas y nada menos que…_

* * *

**La tradicion sin salida.**

-Hiashi-sama?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Neji y Sakura al darse cuenta de que el mayor y lider del Clan Hyuuga estaba con la Hokage y al parecer planeaban algo.

-Sakura-sama- saludo el lider de los Hyuuga- Neji no sabia que estubieras con Sakura-sama- dijo el Hyuuga con una mirada de 'yo se algo que tu no'

-Onegai, Hyuuga-sama. No es necesario el honorifico.- dijo Sakura un tanto apenada por el titulo que le ponian.

-Hiashi-sama, vengo a entregar el reporte de la mision de mi escuadron.- dijo Neji volteando a ver a la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama, para que…- Sakura, miraba a su madre con una cara de 'te voy a….', no pudo terminar de interrogar a su madre cuando ella ya estaba hablando.

-Sakura, guarda silencio un momento por favor- dijo Tsunade con un poco de amabilidad

-Neji, Sakura. Los mandamos llamar por que deben saber algunas cosas que pasaran en los siguientes dias.- empezo Hiashi.

-Primero: Sakura, Neji, mañana tendran una mision Mimi y Amelia iran con ustedes. Es solo de recabar informacion asi que no hay peligro de ser atacado.- dijo Tsunade en su modo de Hokage dando ordenescuando de pronto- y segundo deben saber que desde el Shodaime, ha habido un acuerdo entre las Familias Hyuuga y los descendientes del Shodaime.- dijo Tsunade viendo significativamente a Hiashi para que el continuara con el relato.

-Según nuestros ancestros si en algun momento la aldea se encuentra en conflicto con alguna otra nacion, nuestras familias deberan unirse, solo los mas fuertes de las familias podran unirse para este fin y asi poder proteger ala aldea y a todo lo que conocemos como hogar.-

-Tsunade-sama… Okaa-san que esta sucediendo Konoha esta en peligro?- pregunto Sakura viendo a su madre.

-Sakura, Neji. Es momento que sepan lo que Hiashi y yo llevamos hablando desde hace tiempo, esto les incumbe a ambos y por tal razon tendran mas misiones ya sea juntos o separados.- dijo Tsunade tranquilamente.

-Neji, el clan entero a decidido nombrarte el heredero y sucesor de la linea, eres el mas fuerte de todos nosotros, me pesa decir que ni Hanabi ni Hinata llegaran a tu nivel. Hinata ha superado mis expectativas al ser Jounin, mientras que Hanabi ya puso en claro que ella solo llegara chunnin y dara clases en la academia. Neji tu eres la esperanza de nuestro clan y debes cumplir con lo que mandan nuestros ancestros.- decia Hiashi viendo a Neji directo a los ojos.

Neji no lo podia creer, la ultima persona de quien esperaria reconocimiento se lo estaba dando y le decia que era el mas fuerte.

Sakura contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa al fin Neji recibia la apresiacion que siempre debio recibir.

-Sakura- su madre llamo su atencion con la voz mas suave que podia tener- Sakura quiero que sepas que sobre todas las cosas te amo, eres la mejor hija, alumna y kunoichi que cualquier madre, maestra y hokage puediera pedir. Has llegado hasta el nivel ANBU y por tu propia iniciativa, eres la mejor medico de todo konoha.- decia Tsuande con orgullo en su voz.

-Okaa-san gracias, pero no entiendo nada. Que sucede? Por que nos dicen todo esto?- pregunto Sakura sintiendose perdida- se que nos estan ocultando algo y se que Neji tambien lo sabe.

-Sakura, Neji, en dos dias habra un festival, tu lo debes saber Sakura tu lo estas organizando, se festejara las visperas navideñas al igual que se festejara y anunciara el compromiso de Nara y Yamanaka y tambien el de otras dos personas mas…- esto ultimo dejo a Sakura con los ojos en blanco y solo la voz de Neji confirmo sus sospechas

-El Nuestro- termino Neji.

* * *

girl: yeeiiii

light: dos capis en un diaaaa

dark: mas le vale que se apure

anna: ojala y si termine y actualice los demas

pregunten por palabras

mata ne!

manden reviews!!!


	5. Algun Dia

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

****

* * *

****

_-Sakura, Neji, en dos dias habra un festival, tu lo debes saber Sakura tu lo estas organizando, se festejara las visperas navideñas al igual que se festejara y anunciara el compromiso de Nara y Yamanaka y tambien el de otras dos personas mas…- esto ultimo dejo a Sakura con los ojos en blanco y solo la voz de Neji confirmo sus sospechas_

_-El Nuestro- termino Neji._

* * *

**Algun Dia**

-Asi es- contesto Tsunade

-¿Cuando sera la ceremonia?- pregunto Sakura viendo al piso

-El primero de Enero- contesto Hiashi acercandose a Neji y dandole una pequeña caja de terciopelo que el abrio imaginandose que podria ser pero nunca se imagino ver esto.

Era una sencilla banda de plata con los diamantes en forma de flor de cerezo, era el anillo de compromiso de su madre. Neji volteo a ver a su tío, sorprendido, quien solamente asintio

Neji se acerco a Sakura y se arrodillo frente a ella extendiendo la cajita de terciopelo, su cara impasible como siempre dijo

-Sakura-sama¿te casarias conmigo?- pregunto Neji con su cara seria pero sus ojos incubrian algo, algo escondido algo que ni el mismo comprendia.

-Si, siempre y cuando dejes de llamarme Sakura-sama, Neji-kun- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-Sakura- contesto el. Neji tomo el anillo y lo deslizo por el dedo de Sakura dandole un beso en su mano se puso de pie y la vio directamente a los ojos. Aun tomado de la mano

Tsunade llamo su atencion

-Sakura, Neji.yo se que ustedes podran ssacar esta relacion adelante. Tengan en cuenta que es para toda la vida.- dijo Tsunade.

Como si nada Neji, quien todavia tenia a Sakura tomada de la mano empezo a caminar hacia la puerta de salida y dijo un simple –Compermiso, iremos a cenar.- y cerro la puerta tras de si al salir por la puerta.

Tsunade y Hiashi se quedaron O.o cuando vieron la reaccion del joven.

Y afuera

Neji se detuvo a la salida de la torre de hokage y volteo a ver a Sakura que con una sonrisa le dijo:

-Neji-kun, acepto tu invitacion, tan poco inusual, a cenar.

-Que bueno por que no te iba a dar otra opcion – contesto este con una sonrisa traviesa.

Neji y Sakura caminaron juntos hasta uno de los restaurantes mas lujosos de Konoha.

Ante esto Sakura se detuvo justo antes de entrar al restaurante y viendo incredula a Neji le dijo:

-Pero, pero Neji-kun, no estoy exactamente vestida para algo asi.- dijo Sakura apuntando a su ropa que aun cuando no era la de entrenamiento no tenia nada que ver con los trajes lujosos o los costosos vestidos que vestian las mujeres que ya se encontraban en el restaurante.

-Sakura- comenzo lentamente Neji- pronto seras parte de la Familia Hyuuga y mi esposa, no te preocupes por lo que diran estas personas aun cuando hagas algo bien hablan pestes a tus espaldas.- dijo Neji tomandola de la mano y entrando al restaurante y pidio al camarero una mesa para dos, alejada de todos los demas clientes.

Pronto Sakura y Neji se encontraron en un comedor para dos personas en la terraza con vista al campo de arboles de Flor de Sakura .

Sakura no lo podia creer

Primero: se va a casar con Hyuuga Neji, un capitan ANBU a sus 19 años, uno de los prodigios de Konoha, y uno de los 5 Ninjas mas guapos según la revista "Corazon de Kunoichi"y quien era ella para desmentir a la revista.

Segundo: el mismo Hyuuga Neji, estaba siendo amable con ella!!! Cuando has visto a Hyuuga Neji sonreirle a nadie!.

De pronto todo pensamiento se esfumo por que Neji llamo su atencion

-Sakura hay algo que quiero saber- dijo Neji con voz seria

-Claro, Neji-kun pregunta lo que quieras…- contesto Sakura consternada por que Neji estaba realmente serio, no como si no lo estuviera todo el tiempo pero igual le preocupo.

-Sigues sientiendo algo por Uchiha, por que si es asi podemos buscar la manera de cancelar el compro…- antes de que Neji terminara lo que iba a decir Sakura se estiro sobre la mesa y puso su dedos sobre los labios de Neji.

-Shh, Neji-kun no hay necesidad de hacer eso – removio sus dedos y continuo hablando- si si siento algo por Sasuke, pero es solo amor de hermanos ya me di cuenta que solo asi podia quererlo y mi supuesto amor por el era amor por un hermano que se encontraba solo, no se como explicarte pero sentia que debia ayudar a Sasuke. Pero no hay porque preocuparse. Neji-kun .- dijo Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

Neji se encontro contemplando a Sakura, no podia creer que nunca se habia dado cuenta que Sakura no era aquella niñita tonta que lloraba por su 'Sasuke-kun' que habia madurado ante muchas cosas. Y que sobre todo era muy bella (según el).

Ne, Neji-kun¿Cómo se lo diremos a los demas?- pregunto Sakura sonrojada- se los explicaremos todo o..- antes de que Sakura terminara su pregunta Neji ya le estaba contestando.

-No te preocupes eso es lo de menos, les diremos que llevamos tiempo saliendo en secreto…

-pero..- quizo preguntar Sakura

-les diremos que lo supimos ocultar bien ya que somos shinobis y no por nada somos ANBU, tambien podemos decir que mis constantes visitas al hospital eran por ambas razones, una verte a ti y la otra que me curaras.- decia Neji tan casualmente como si siempre lo hubiera dicho.

-deacuerdo Neji-kun. Oye Ino me dijo que se reuniran todos mas tarde en el club vamos?- pregunto Sakura

- pense que querrias las explicaciones par otro dia- dijo el Hyuuga socarronamente

- pues si no quieres no vamos- dijo Sakura con cara de decepcion

-Sera divertido- contesto Neji

La cena transcurrio lenta y tranquilamente y sorpresivamente una que otra risa de parte del Hyuuga .

Al terminar la cena Sakura y Neji se dirigieron al parque de Konoha que se encontraba cerca del club.

Sakura tenia mucho de no ir al parque asi que en cuanto llego y vio los columpios, las resbaladillas, el sube y baja, el pasamanos, al ver todo esto se sintio como cuando era niña y se fue a sentar a los columpios, recorrio cada uno de los juegos todo esto bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Neji.

Neji contemplaba a su ahora prometida jugar, y se daba cuenta que lucia todavia mas hermosa bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Neji-kun, seguro que ¿quieres ir al club?- pregunto Sakura

-Si¿Por qué¿tu ya no quieres ir?- pregunto Neji

- No no es eso, solo preguntaba por que de todos modos nos habrian obligado a ir- dijo esta señalando algo que estaba a espaldas de Neji a lo que este volteo solo para encontrarse con Shikamaru e Ino caminando en su direccion.

Ino iba diciendo algunas cosas como 'eres demasiado perezoso recuerdame otra vez por que estoy contigo' decia una Ino un tanto molesta cuando Shikamaru la jala de la cintura y le susurra algo al oido a lo que ella instantaneamente se sonroja.

Y al frente de ella se encuentran nada mas y nada menos que su mejor amiga Sakura y Hyuuga Neji.

-oye frentuda!, Hyuuga-san! Vamos los demas ya estan en el club y nos esperan, Mimi y Lia tambien iran.- deci Ino acercandose a ellos

-Hey capitan, tambien te arrastraron a esto, mendokusei- decia Shikamaru con su acostumbrada voz cansina.

-Vamos dense prisa- gritaron Sakura e Ino, mientras corrian hacia el club, mientras que Shikamaru y Neji las seguian de cerca.

**Ya en el club**

Todos estaban ahí, Narutoy Hinata estaban tomados de la mano riendose juntos, Tenten y Lee estaban bailando, Lia estaba bailando con un muchacho alto de cabellos marrones, Mimi estaba sentada hablando con Uchiha y sorprendentemente el le estaba prestando atencion y a la vez le decia algunas cosas, Shiba, Kiba, Chouji y Shino tambien estaban ahí sentados tomando y viendo a ver a que muchachita podian invitar.

-Sakura-chan!, Ino-chan!- saludo Lia al acercarse a la mesa y ver a Sakura y a Ino que ya habian llegado.

- Sakura? Que queria Hokage-sama?- pregunto Tenten al ver a su amiga acercarse.

-Te dijo lo de mañana?- pregunto Mimi al ver a Sakura.

-Amm tu quien eres?- pregunto Sakura completamente confundida y no era para menos, ni Amelia ni Mimi llevaban los kimonos que usaban durante las horas de trabajo ni tampoco llevaban sus trajes de pelea.

Mimi llevaba una falda de color negro que terminaba en la mitad de su muslo mostraba una buena porcion de sus bien formadas piernas usaba unos zapatos sin tacon, vestia una blusa ,rojo sangre, que le quedaba debajo de los hombros y debajo de esta una de tirantes. Su cabello iba suelto y llevaba un poco de maquillaje.Se miraba encantadora y muy natural.

Se podia ver el trabajo de su hermana Amelia, a quien le encantaba maquillar a la gente, pero normalmente cuando se trataba de su hermana lo haci muy basico, ya que Mimi, a la manera de ver de Amelia, no necesitaba nada.

Amelia por otra parte tambien lucia preciosa.

Amelia lucia una falda negra al igual que su hermana pero en cambio ella usaba una blusa verde con una blusa de tirantes negra. Se podia apreciar sus piernas y un poco de su estomago. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con un pequeño tacon . Su cabello caia en un lacio rio de dorados, rubios y cobrizos por su espalda. Y tmb. lucia un ligero maquillaje.

-Sakura? De que estas hablando es Mimi-chan y Lia-chan- dijo Hinata muy extrañada, ante su despistada amiga.

-Ahh gomen, es que no las reconoci- contesto Sakura muy apenada- Si Hokage-sama me dijo de la mision de mañana y tambien me dijo que Hinata-chan terminara todos los preparativos para el festval.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan! Vamos a bailar! Neechan tu tambien vengan chicas vamos!- dijo Lia muy feliz mientras todas se ponian de pie y bailaban al ritmo de la musica con una sonrisa.

Todo esto tenia una doble intencion, que era hacer que los "hombres" fueran a bailar con ellas.

Lo que ellas no sabian era que los hombres se estaban muriendo por ir a bailar con ellas el verlas moverse al son de la musica los hacia perder la razon.

Sorprendentemente el primero en levantarse e ir con una de ella fue Lee que se acerco con Tenten y comenzaron a bailar . y asi sucesivamente hasta que todos estuvieron en una rueda, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a los dos cubos de hielo ponerse de pie y unirse al circulo, aun cuando bailaban con pasos torpes todos los hombres estaban ahí.

De pronto la musica cambio su ritmo y se fue haciendo lento. Una pieza lenta ante tal situacion Lia se fue a sentar junto con Shino, Kiba y Chouji. Y cuando Mimi estaba por irse con su hermana una mano jalo su brazo y la detuvo, y una voz grave susurro en su oido.

-Mimi-san¿bailaria esta pieza conmigo?- Mimi volteo solo para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos onyx del ultimo de los Uchiha.

-por supuesto, Uchiha-sama- contesto ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Por favor, Sasuke, esta bien.- dijo este

-Entonces tu tambien llamame por mi nombre, Sasuke, no son necesarios los honorificos.- dijo esta viendolo a los ojos.

Y en la misma pista Tenten intentaba enseñarle a Lee como bailar la pieza lenta, Shikamaru tenia sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ino y esta tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Neji y Sakura tambien estaban bailando, Neji la tenia tomada de la cintura y de una mano manteniendo cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Neji-kun, no sabia que supieras bailar- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Nunca preguntaste- contesto el Hyuuga .

-Ne, Neji? Ahora que tu seras el lider del clan, dejaras que Hinata se case con Naruto?- pregunto Sakura sacando un tema de la manga. No se queria quedar en silencio por que sentia que pasaria algo que arruinaria el momento.

De pronto el bar tender estaba parado sobre la barra y decia

-Espero que le haya gustado esa pieza lenta!, ahora llego el momento de Karaoke y tomaremos a alguien del publico para que comience- dijo este y al momento un hombre estaba parado al lado de Amelia, le extendio la mano para que ella la tomara, cosa que si hizo, y la condujo hasta el escenario. Ante esto Amelia se puso muy nerviosa y solo pudo.

-Oye, no espera yo no puedo cantar!, Neechan!- dijo esta buscando a su hermana para que la ayudara.

Mientras que Mimi la miraba de lejos sin saber que hacer, Sasuke miraba todo esto sin entender nada

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no puede cantar?- pregunto Sasuke, sabiendo de los ataques de estas.

-a veces sus poderes se pueden salir de control, y solo hay una persona que la ayuda en estas situaciones.- dijo Mimi viendo a su hermana con preocupacion.

De pronto Amelia se encontro en el escenario muy nerviosa, vio a sus amigos apoyarla. Amelia cerro los ojos respiro profundo y en su cabeza se formo la imagen de una persona y comenzo a cantar

_**Fue encontrarme en tu mirada y sentirme enamorada.  
Era menos fragil junto a ti  
Pero todo era mentira, te marchaste de mi vida  
Y me perdi, y me perdi**_

Comenzo a cantar mientras abria los ojos y miraba al publico y miraba con una sonrisa a su hermana quien estaba con Sasuke.

**_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo  
Me hace daño si te pienso   
Estoy triste, pero estoy de pie_**

**_ Aunque me hayas olvidado   
Se que tarde o mas temprano, vas a entender  
Cuanto te ame_**

Pronto se dio cuenta que ya no tenia miedo, y eso era lo mas peligroso sus poderes, si se descontrolaba podria acabar con todo el lugar.

**_Algun dia sin pensarlo  
me vas a extrañar despacio   
Algun dia una mañana, sentiras que te hago falta  
Y en tu interior, vas a a sentir amor  
Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final lo pierde  
_**

Estaba cantando con todo lo que tenia sentia que su alma se liberaba de un dolor que la agobiaba desde antes. Sentia que eso que tanto la atormentaba se iba con cada estrofa.

Necesitaba a esa persona, si lo necesitaba

****

**_ Cada vez que vuelvo a verte  
No, lo niego aún me duele  
Pero sé que un dia estaré bien  
Aunque me hayas olvidado  
Se que tarde o mas temprano, vas a entender   
Cuanto te ame._**

Despues de repetir el coro dos veces mas la cancion termino y al levantar la mirada se econtro con esa persona viendola directamente a los ojos. Su primer impulso fue alejarse de esa persona lo mas pronto posible. Pero opto por ignorarlo y pasar de largo para ir con su hermana y amigos.

Cosa que no le fue permitida ya que alguien la jalo del brazo y la llevo a una mesa privada.

Mimi y los demas ya estaba en la mesa esperando a Amelia cuando vieron que alguien se la llevaba a la salita privada. Los hombres instintivamente se pusieron de pie y ya iban a rebanarle el cuello a esa persona cuando…

-Detenganse, no se preocupen- dijo ella muy tranquila

-Pero Mimi-chan- quiso decir Sakura

-Esa persona, es la unica que la entiende y que sabe como controlar sus poderes.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa. Ante esta explicacion Sasuke tomo su lugar, al lado de esta.

Sakura y Neji hablaban y no se percataban que cuatro pares de ojos se posaban sobre ellos y los miraban con miradas de 'ya los vi!'.

-Permiso ire al tocador- dijo Hinata, a lo que todas las mujeres se levantaron y la siguieron.

-Por que tienen que ir en grupos, que problematicas son estas mujeres- dijo Shikamaru con su voz habitualmente cansina.

En el tocador

-Sakura-chan! Por que tu y Neji-niisan se miran como si en cualquier momento se fueran a desaparecer!- pregunto, perdon exigio Hinata.

-Si Sakura-chan, nunca habia visto a Neji asi parece embobado!- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa

-De que estan hablando!, Neji-kun y yo nomas somos amigos!-dijo esta a la defensiva y como no estarlo si sus amigas la tenian acorralada contra la pared.

-chicas que les parece si volvemos a la mesa y vemos que pasa.- propuso Mimi

-SII!!- contestaron todas menos Sakura que la veia con cara de 'ESTAS LOCA?'

Salieron todas mientras que Sakura se quedo un poco rezagada.

Al volver a la mesa todas tomaron sus lugar menos Sakura que se habia quedado de piedra al ver la escena que creyo nunca veria.

Una mesera se le estaba insinuando a Neji, a SU Neji. Mientras que Neji no le prestaba atencion, eso la tranquilizo un poco pero igual le molesto que esa tipa estuviera ahí y fue hacia donde estaban ellos y pudo escuchar a la mesera decirle a Neji:

-Oye guapo, por que tan solito?, mi turno termina en 10 minutos si gustas puedo venir a hacerte compañía?- dijo esta acercandose sugestivamente cuando Neji le iba a decir que si tenia compañía una voz hablo antes que el.

Pero eso no fue lo que se le hizo mas raro lo mas raro es que en un pestañeo tenia a una kunoichi de rosados cabellos sentada en su regazo.

-¿Qué lastima que el ya tiene novia verda?- dijo esta pasandole los brazos por el cuello a Neji.

No cabe de mas decir que todos en la mesa se qudaron OO.

La mesera se fue de ahí muy molesta.

Sakura volteo a ver a su prometido y este pudo ver que Sakura estaba molesta, celosa y molesta. Mala combinacion en especial en esta kunoichi.

-y tu¿Qué demonios crees que hacias!!...- comenzo Sakura, pero ya no pudo continuar pues unos suaves y tibios labios se habian posado sobre los de ella haciendola callar cualquier reproche. Neji la estaba besando!, Si no habian visto suficiente despliegue de emociones de parte del Hyuuga esto fue lo que cerro el dia.

* * *

Al fin el siguiente chap!!!

bueno cabe aclarar que Mimi y Amelia son personajes de mi invencion! si quieren saber como son diganme y les mandare los dibujos. YO LOS HICE!

ja! mata ne!

manden reviews!!


	6. Por que Negarlo

_**Disclaimer:**_

**_A mi no me pertenece Naruto, le pertenece al señor _Masashi Kishimoto**

****

* * *

****

_-y tu¿Qué demonios crees que hacias!!...- comenzo Sakura, pero ya no pudo continuar pues unos suaves y tibios labios se habian posado sobre los de ella haciendola callar cualquier reproche. Neji la estaba besando!, Si no habian visto suficiente despliegue de emociones de parte del Hyuuga esto fue lo que cerro el dia._

* * *

**Por que Negarlo.**

Sakura simplemente no supo como reaccionar, mas que corresponder el beso que le estaba dando Neji, SU Neji.

Sintio que este deslizaba sus brazos por la cintura de esta, haciendola que sus cuerpos se pegaran aun mas.

Cuando la falta de oxigeno llego, ambos se separaron solo un poco para poder verse a los ojos.

-Al fin! Pense que se habian quedado pegados- dijo Ino

-Oye! Neji! Por que estas besando a mi Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto con un rio de lagrimas.

-ya era hora Neji.- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa y miraba a sus amigos con ojos soñadores.

Ni que decir de Hinata que estaba sonriendo ampliamente a su primo y a su ahora prima.

-¿Qué les parece si nos explican como fue que paso esto?- dijo Sasuke con voz seria al lado de Mimi.

A lo que ella solo asintio con una sonrisa.

-Pues llevamos saliendo algun tiempo pero no queriamos hacerlo publico¿no es asi Sakura?- dijo Neji vienod a la chica en su regazo.

-sip, no queriamos hacerlo publico por que no sabiamos si funcionaria- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera seguir interrogandolos Sakura le pregunto a Mimi

-Mimi-chan tu dijiste que la persona que se llevo a Lia-chan es la persona que mas la conoce y que es la unica persona que puede ayudarla con sus poderes.-Dijo Sakura viendo a la ya mensionada con cara de 'a que te refieres?'

-si es cierto ¿Quién es esta persona que tiene tanto poder sobre ella?- pregunto Kiba

-Si, por que, por lo que dices, ni siquiera tu su hermana puedes ayudarla con eso-dijo Shikamaru con su mente analitica funcionando al 100

-Vieron al joven alto de espalda ancha cabello marron y muy apuesto- pregunto Mimi con una cara de 'yo se algo y ustedes noo'

-Si- dijeron los hombres en tono aburrido

-Si- dijeron a la vez las mujeres con cara soñadora, mientras recibian una que otra mirada mortal de parte de sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno, su nombre es Toya Yukino, edad 20 , ninja elite de nuestra aldea. Es muy fuerte y tiene algunos jutsus secretos de su clan.- decia Mimi con orgullo en su voz a lo que Sasuke no hizo buena cara.

-Ninja Elite ¿Cómo ustedes?- pregunto Sasuke con un deje de molestia en su voz.

-Asi es- contesto esta sonriendo. A lo que Sasuke se tranquilizo, solo un poco.

-Pero aun no respondes¿por que tiene tanto poder sobre ella?- dijo Tenten impacientandose.

-Por que el la conoce a la perfeccion, conoce cada uno de sus gestos, cada uno de sus movimientos, cada uno de sus berrinches, e ilusiones.

-Wow! La tiene muy vigilada no es asi?, su guardaespaldas? Maestro? Mentor?- pregunto Naruto.

-Peor- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa malevola.

-¿Qué¿Qué puede ser peor?- pregunto Lee sin entender nada

-Su Prometido-

De pronto por toda Konoha se escucho el grito de 'QUEEEEE' .

EN otro lado

Amelia entro en la sala privada siendo arrastrada por ese joven alto y buen mozo.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras de si estallo la bomba.

-A que diablo viniste?! nadie, me oyes! NADIE te pidio que vinieras.- dijo esta muy molesta dandole la espalda

-Te equivocas tengo mis oredenes- dijo este tomando asiento

-¿Que dijiste¿ordenes?- dijo ella muy moleta volteando a verlo

-Si como oiste y ni te imaginas quien me mando-

-No querras decir que…- temiendose que EL lo hubiera mandado.

-Si tu hermano- dijo esta completamente sereno.

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- se molesto todavia mas

-Ah y tu padre tambien- dijo este como quien no quiera la cosa.

-QUEEEEEEE- se enojo todavia mas si es que eso era posible.

-Asi es- dijo este tomando un poco del vino de su copa.

-Pues ya te puedes ir largando de una buena vez, yo no te quiero aquí, si te dieron ordenes de algo, cumplelo y largate.- dijo esta acercandose a la puerta.

De pronto sintio que unos fuertes brazos se deslizaban por su cintura acorralandola y no dejandola que se moviera.Y sintio unos suaves labios posarse sobre su mejilla y una grave voz murmurar

-Sabes que no me gusta que digas palabras con las que tu boca nada mas se ensucia- decia este repartiendo besos por su mejilla.

Al sentir tal cercania Lia quiso dejarse llevar pero recordo la razon por la que no queria ver a Toya en ese momento. Y se solto de su agarre.

-Toya sueltame! Y desde cuando crees que voy a hacer caso de lo que dices lo que yo diga o deje de decir es mi problema.- dijo esta acercandose nuevamente a la puerta.

Otro intento fallido de escapar pronto sintio que la giraban y la acorralaban contra la puerta.

Toya se inclino y escondio su cara en la union del cuello con el hombro donde empezo a repartir besos.

-Por que huyes?- dijo este con voz sensual

-No huyo, solo quiero salir de aquí, no quiero estar junto a ti, no quiero verte, no quiero saber nada de ti- decia esta molestandose cada vez mas y de vez en cuando se mordia el labio para no dejar escapar ningun sonido.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?-

-Que me mentiste. Que interrumpas mi perfecta vida y adivina que esa vida no te incluye a ti.-decia ella mientras intentaba volver a safarse de su agarre.

A lo que el simplemente la apreto mas contra si. Habian pasado 4 meses sin sentirla cerca, necesitaba compensarlos.

-¿Porque haces esto¿Por qué me cierras tu corazon?

-Me mentiste

-No lo hice- decia este mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Lo hiciste- dijo ella muy molesta, casi al borde de las lagrimas

-no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe- dijo este besando su mejilla y repartiendo besos por toda la cara de esta.

-Yo no te extrañe, estaba muy bien sin ti.- contesto esta tercamente

-No me extrañaste?- pregunto este un tanto dolido

-No- dijo ella cortante

-no?, pues yo si, anhelaba tu aroma, abrazarte, besarte, sentirte junto a mi.-decia este abrazandola con todo el amor que poseia.

-Me mentiste!, Te ODIO!!- dijo esta dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Y por que tus ojos me estan diciendo otra cosa- dijo este viendola directamente a los ojos.

- Y dale! Te he dicho cerca de unas veinte mil veces que mis ojos no dicen lo que no hay! Dejame en paz!, entiendelo no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida!- dijo esta desviando la vista.

Entonces Toya tomo su menton y la volteo para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Dimelo a mi no se lo digas al viento, dime que no te hago falta-

-no me haces falta, ya no siento tus caricias, ya olvide tu sonrisa-dijo esta con la mirada enfocada en el cabello de este.

-veo que te gusta mentir-

-hablando de mentirosos! Tu fuiste el que me mentiste¿Por qué?- girto esta completamente molesta. Sus ojos empezaron a cambiar de color, pronto sus poderes se saldrian de control.

Asi que Toya hizo lo unico que le paso por la mente y que queria hacer desde que la volvio a ver. De un momento a otro cerro el poco espacio que habia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios con los de ella.

Amelia no sabia que hacer su mente gritaba que se separara de el pero su corazon le decia que le respondiera el beso.

Poco a poco se fue perdiendo en los labios de Toya, cuando la necesidad de oxigeno fue demasiada se separaron .

-Por que hiciste eso!- grito esta muy molesta

-era la unica forma que te callaras y te tranquilizaras- contesto este con voz serena.

-Te odio, me mentiste y ahora haces esto!- dijo esta perdiendo el control

-Nunca te menti- dijo el intentando defenderse

-Me sigues mientiendo-

-Escuchame!-

-No quiero, es que acaso no te das cuenta, me vine a esta aldea para no tenerte cerca, no soportaba estar cerca de ti con este sentimiento que me esta matando dia con dia, por que no puedo olvidar la mentira el engaño.- decia esta ahora dejando que las lagrimas corrieran libres.

-Es que acaso no entiendes que te amo?- dijo este perdiendo la paciencia.

-Si asi hubiera sido nunca me habrias mentido, ni me lo hubieras ocultado.- dijo esta con una gran tristeza en su voz empujo a Toya y salio de la sala. Toya siguiendola

En la mesa.

Amelia llego a la mesa tomo su bolsa y su abrigo y le dijo a todos un simple sayonara y se volteo con su hermana y dijo

-Oneechan me voy a casa, este idiota no entiende- dijo muy molesta y salio practicamente corriendo del club.

Todos se voltearon a ver con cara de ?.?, Mientras que Mimi solo reia por lo bajo de pronto el apuesto hombre se acerco a la mesa con su abrigo ya puesto. Al verlo todas las chicas se quedaron embobadas viendolo con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Buenas noches señoritas, Hey Mi-chan!- dijo este saludando a Mimi, a lo que cierto ojinegro se molesto- no viste pasar a Aia-chan?(se lee Aya)- pregunto el con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si Ya-chan, se acaba de ir, dijo que iba a la casa, supongo que ya sabes donde es no es asi- dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Sip, no te preocupes, nos vemos Mi-chan, Señoritas- dijo este con una leve inclinacion y con una sonrisa seductora.

-Adios- dijeron todas en un suspiro.

-Bye Ya-chan!- dijo Mimi.

Al irse este, todos voltearon a ver a Mimi como si le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza.

-Amm¿sucede algo malo? Pregunto esta al verlos a todos viendola

-Amm siii, por que le dijiste donde estaba tu hermana si ella claramente se queria alejar de el- pregunt o Ino.

-El es su prometido, tiene todo el derecho de saber donde se encuentra.- dijo ella simplemente.

-Pero ¿Por qué Lia-chan iba tan molesta?- pregunto Naruto

-Ah, lo que pasa es que el dia que nosotro vinimos a esta aldea ella se habia peleado con Ya-chan.-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Y por que habra venido- dijo Sakura pensativa.

-Seguramente, mi padre y mi hermano lo habran mandado en alguna mision.- dijo Mimi con una sonrisa

-Hermano?-

-Jaja, si es muy sobreprotector-

-Pero entonces no deberia de evitar que el tipo ese ve a Lia-chan?- pregunto Tenten

-No, el y todos sabemos lo mucho que se aman- y volteo a ver su reloj y vio que pasaba de media noche y dijo- bueno chicos tengo mision mañana y debo irme.

-Yo tambien me retiro- dijo Sasuke poniendose de pie.

Ya en la salida

-Bueno Sasuke nos vemos pasado mañana- dijo esta como depido pero

-espera te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo Sasuke 'te acompaño y te callas'

-amm no es necesario-

-Se que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte sola, pero prefiero asegurarme que llegues bien a casa- dijo este empezando a caminar en direccion a la casa de Mimi. Esta comenzo a caminar a su lado. Y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo esta muy feliz, mientras caminaban bajo la atenta mirada de la Luna llena.

* * *

AHHH!!!! aqui termina el capi!!!! XD

espero que les guste !!! porfavor manden reviews!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen,

ellos son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Les agradezco a todos de antemano por su apoyo en esta historia, siento no poder nombrarlos pues no recuerdo los nombres, les prometo qe en el prox capitulo pondre a los fieles a esta historia, como un pequeño obsequio espero qe les guste este capitulo lo subi el dia Lunes __4 de Febrero pero gracias a __neko-chan__-bere__, me di cuenta qe no era muy claro asi qe lo modifiqe._

_Espero qe les guste._

_Recuerden qe sus REVIEWS me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir y a inspirarme._

_ADELANTE CON EL FIC!!!! _

_Recap _

Ya en la salida

-Bueno Sasuke nos vemos pasado mañana- dijo esta como despido pero

-espera te acompaño a tu casa.- dijo Sasuke 'te acompaño y te callas'

-amm no es necesario-

-Se que eres perfectamente cápaz de cuidarte sola, pero prefiero asegurarme que llegues bien a casa- dijo este empezando a caminar en direccion a la casa de Mimi. Esta comenzó a caminar a su lado. Y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sasuke- dijo esta muy feliz, mientras caminaban bajo la atenta mirada de la Luna llena.

* * *

_Una Canción para M__orirse_

Mientras qe en el bar Naruto trataba de articular una pregunta aunqe no fuera muy elocuente todo mundo se preguntaba lo mismo que él

-Eii Neji por que...

-Naruto ya viste la hora creo qe es hora de qe lleves a Hinata-chan a su casa-dijo Sakura antes de qe su hiperactivo hermano pudiera decir mas, y asi Hinata se volteo a ver a Neji con ojos de yo se qe después me contaras (MWAJAJAJAJA)

-Neji-niisan le dire a Juuko qe deje las puertas abiertas un poco mas…

-Gracias, Hinata

-Espera a que te refieres con eso

-Naruto tenemos qe irnos si no llego temprano a casa mi padre se molestara mucho y ya no podre salir

-Ah!!! Adios

Y sin mas aviso tomó a Hinata de la mano y comenzo a correr, saliendo del bar.

Y al estar fuera del bar Naruto abrazo a Hinata por la cintura y esta volteo a verlo de manera qe intentaba comprender el porque del súbito movimiento de su novio.

Este la volteo a ver y le dijo

-Acabo de recordar qe soy un ninja

-Naruto, no hay necesidad de correr no creo…

Y sin dejarla terminar Naruto se vaporizo en el lugar llevándose consigo a una Hinata muy extrañada.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron riendose de lo manipulable qe podia ser su qerido amigo

-Sakura-sama nos vamos?

-Neji-kun! No juegues con esas cosas

Ya fuera del bar,y donde nadie pudiera verlos, Neji deslizo su mano por la cintura de Sakura pegando su cuerpo al de el

-Oye oye desde cuando las confiancitas

-Hm desde esta tarde cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo

Sakura se separo lentamente de el y corrió un poco

-Lo siento NEJI-KUN! Pero tendras qe atraparme

Asi corrieron hasta estar al frente de la casa de Sakura esta al ver qe ya estaban por llegar se detuvo y se recargo sobre una pared

-El que haya aceptado comprometerme contigo no quiere decir que ya sea tu esposa y que ya puedas ejercer tu derecho como esposo.-dijo con voz entrecortada por haber corrido. Mientras Sakura intentaba recuperar el aliento sintio que alguien se recargaba en ella, Neji recargaba su frente en el hombro de esta y lentamente hundia su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro plantando dulces besos y entre besos decía

-Si quieres mañana mismo nos casamos

-Am…Neji…ah…no creo que sea conveniente… se supone qe tenemos una misión… imaginate…cancelar la misión por una boda… qe pensaran los ancianos… del nuevo líder del Clan Hyuuga…

-Que piensen lo qe quieran…

Y Neji fue subiendo sus caricias hasta llegar a los labios de Sakura y cuando estaba a punto de probar una vez mas los labios de la pelirrosada una voz grave a sus espaldas dijo

-Se puede saber ¿que estan haciendo frente a mi casa?

Al voltearse se encontraron con Sasuke que tenia cara de pocos amigos y en un momento Naruto ya se encontraba detras de el con la misma cara, aunque tenia mas cara de espanto qe de otra cosa

-Neji! Qe crees qe le haces a mi Sakura-chan

-Naruto cierra la boca, Sakura tu qe crees qe Tsunade diga sobre esto…

-Pues…

-No tendría por qe decir nada- intervino Neji, antes de qe Sakura dijera algo mas, Sakura vio qe Sasuke ya no podría aguantar el humor del Hyuuga y considero un buen momento para intervenir antes de qe sus "hermanos" intentaran algo contra el pobre de su, qe bonita manera de llamarlo, NOVIO.

-Am, Sasuke, Naruto… este Neji ya se iba solo me trajo.

-Si adios Hyuuga, ya es hora de entrar Sakura mañana tienes una mision y dudo que tu taichou agradezca que llegues tarde.- dijo este mirando de reojo al Hyuuga y prácticamente jalando a Sakura dentro de la casa, lo qe esta simplemente jalo a Naruto con su otro brazo libre asi logro quedarse ligeramente afuera para poder decir

-Oyasuminasai Neji-kun, nos vemos mañana - dijo Sakura, obligando a Naruto a entrar a la casa mientras cerraba la puerta

-Descansa – respondio Neji mientras qe veia desaparecer la figura de la mujer qe habia captado sus sentidos y se fue, si alguien hubiera visto al prodigio de los Hyuuga en ese momento saldria corriendo pues veria a un Hyuuga sonriendo y eso es casi el apocalipsis.

Y en otro lado

En un departamento qe por fuera lucia muy humilde por dentro se miraba completamente distinto decorado con un gusto exquisito, y sobre todo acogedor, dentro de la sala de estar se alcanzo a escuchar el estallido de lo qe en algún momento fue un florero y también un grito qe ensordecería a cualquiera….

-LARGOOO¡

-Aia… ya es suficiente deja de comportarte como una niña

-LAARGATEE¿Quién te crees qe eres para regañarme?

-Espera Aia por favor baja ese sillon no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- intento convencerla con un peqeño temblor en su voz y antes de poder decir algo mas…

PUM

-Asi minimo sabre que no harás nada mas

-Ara ara, Aia-chan ya vamos a dormir- regaño cariñosamente Mimi, y se retiraron a sus habitaciones y no escucharon el gemido de

-Aia-chan, Mi-chan, ayuda!-

A la mañana siguiente al despertarse Amelia y Mimi encontraron a un Toya completamente dormido debajo del sillón, Aia simplemente dio media vuelta y dijo

-Me ire a dar un baño si se despierta dile qe ponga el sillón en su lugar por favor oneechan

-Deacuerdo primero lo despertare

-Oh, espera neechan yo lo hago no te molestes

-Segura?

-Claro espera un segundo

Hace distintos signos con las manos y de la nada cae un monton de agua sobre Toya, pero el agua tenia cubitos de HIELO

-AHHH!!!

-Levantate, y pon el sillón en su lugar

-Bueno días, Aia-chan

-Nada de Aia-chan ahora levantate y ponlo en su lugar y será mejor qe te vayas tenemos una misión y debemos irnos en 30 minutos

-Si, Amelia-sama

-No te burles de mi TOYA- dijo esta estrellando la puerta del baño

A las 5 :59: 00 en el parqe de Konoha

-Oi taishou ohayou

-Llegas tarde

De inmediato Sakura se encontro en los brazos de su taichou quien traia su mascara de lado solo para asi poder ver el rostro de la pelirosada.

-Taichou que no se supone que nos veriamos aqi con Kori y Hana?

-No, nos encontraremos con ellas en la salida de la Aldea.

-Ah

Y con esto dicho se dieron un sencillo beso y se dirigieron a las puertas de Konoha. Neji deslizo su mano entre las de Sakura y asi se fueron hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaban sus compañeras…

-Dormiste bien Neji-kun

-Si, gracias. Y tu

-Pues si dormi bien lo poco qe dormi

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jaja, nada solo qe a Sasuke y a Naruto les dio el síndrome de hermanos mayores…

-Qe te dijeron

-Nada solo qe nunca se habían imaginado qe eras asi

Y con esto ultimo Sakura solto la carcajada al ver el peqeño sonrojo del Hyuuga.

En la entrada a Konoha se veía a una persona vestida en el uniforme de ANBU con una mascara qe tenia unas ondas qe bajaban desde los extremos al centro. Su cabello iba recogido en un chongo cubierto por una tela al igual qe la otra figura al lado de la primera su mascara tenia las mismas onda solo qe era de un color distinto las de la primera era de un color plateado casi imperceptible mientras qe las de la segunda persona era doradas, enfrente de ellas estaba un joven arrodillado frente a la primer muchacha también iba uniformado pero su mascara era plana solo tenia una marca en la mejilla derecha tenia la forma de una cruz, no una cruz "X" sino una cruz vertical.

-Pero pero por que

-Porque tu no estas en esta mision

-Pero Aia-chan

-NADA DE PERO AIA-CHAN!

-Kori-chan ya basta

-Pero, oneesama

- Aia-chan

-Tu callate! Y tu sabes qe no me llames asi cuando traiga mi mascara puesta.

-Pero Ri-chan

-No me digas asi

-Oi!- llamo Neji intentando llamar la atención de los integrantes de su equipo a lo qe los tres voltearon a verlo mientras qe Kori, se acercaba y decía

-Taichou , Buenos dias disculpe verdad que este insolente no vendra con nosotros

-Si vendra con nosotros Hokage-sama me dio la orden hoy por la mañana – dijo Neji con voz de qe no sigas hablando del tema por qe no te conviene asi qe Kori, simplemente lo dejo por la paz.

-Entendido

-Vamonos, ustedes ya saben qe es lo qe haremos y el objetivo. Antes de ejecutar la mision repasaremos el plan.- dijo Neji con voz autoritaria.

-Hai!

-Haruno tu iras en medio, Kori-san enfrente de Haruno, Toya-san tu iras al frente y detras ira Hana yo cubrire la retaguardia.- dio instrucciones se aseguro qe todo estuviera como el lo había planeado y partieron hacia su destino.

Su destino era una mini aldea creada por Orochimaru, esa aldea guardaba a sus aliados mas peligrosos, se había creado con el fin de darles refugio y hospedaje por si Orochimaru los mandaba en alguna expedición, esta aldea se llamaba Hitei, negación.

EL objetivo era saber si Orochimaru sabia de la tradición impuesta por el Shodaime o si sabia qe ya se había puesto en marcha y saber si tenia conocimiento de los planes de Konoha.

Despues de algunas horas de estar caminando

-Taichou¿podemos acampar?

-SI, acamparemos a unos doscientos metros mas para si cubrir mas terreno recuerden debemos cumplir esta mision para mañana al amanecer y tenemos qe regresar a Konoha.

-Hai

Y despues

Estaban sentadas bajo un tronco Kori, Hana y Sakura Toya y Neji habían retrocedido unos pasos para asegurarse qe todo estaba bien y de inmediato regresaron con las chicas no qe necesitaran protegerlas mas bien debían evitarle una penosa y dolorosa muerte al enemigo.

-Kori-san, Hana-san y Haruno, descansen un poco tendran mucho que hacer mas tarde- dijo Toya mientras les señalaba la casa de campaña qe ya estaba hecha para qe la usaran.

-Taichou?

-Adelante uds son las que mas trabajo tendran

-Hai

Aia al ver la casa de campaña lista fue a acostarse y descansar un poco no sin antes revisar que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera en su maleta, despues se recosto en la bolsa de dormir la cual era considerablemente grande puesto qe era para que dos personas pudieran dormir ahi escucho el movimiento de alguien entrando a la casa de campaña y no penso mas..

Simplemente se dejo envolver por el sueño, y sintio qe alguien se deslizaba dentro de las mantas y de pronto dos brazos se deslizaron por su estomago y la jalaron para que esta chocara contra el fuerte pecho de esa persona a quien había evitado desde el principio

-Kori-chan, no permitire, aun cuando sea una mision, que ese tipo te toque nadie puede tocarte mas que yo…

Aia fingio estar dormida y dejo que el hablara cuanto quisiera, pero nada la habia preparado para que en el momento en el que creyo que ya la dejaria en paz de un movimiento el la volteo y colocandose sobre ella presionando sus cuerpos para que ella sintiera que tan en serio estaba hablando…

-Entiendelo eres mia aun cuando hagas tus berrinches y te comportes como una mocosa malcriada eres mia-dijo este con un brillo amenazador en sus ojos lo cual no intimido a Aia

-Y tu debes entender que …

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su reclamo, el tomo sus labios dejandola sin aliento, ella en un intento de liberarse utilizo sus manos para golpearlo pero el tomo sus manos y las coloco arriba de su cabeza, no permitiendo ningún otro movimiento de parte de ella.

Y fuera de la tienda de campaña,

Neji habia ido a explorar los alrededores para localizar agua fresca

Hana se encontraba haciendo preparativos para la comida y sonreia maliciosamente

-Hana? en que estas pensando

-En nada Sakura-san

-De acuerdo

-Haruno

-Hai Taichou

-Ya encontre un lago cerca de aqui hay una pequeña cascada y esta rodeada de grandes arboles.

-Sera pefecto para darnos un baño

-Tienes razon Sakura,por qe no vas a tomar un baño yo seguire preparando la cena y el Taichou puede hacer una fogata para qe hierva algunos antidotos de mi clan

-Segura?

-Claro Aia esta muy dormida y creo qe Ya-chan tmb se quedo dormido asi qe lo unico qe qeda es qe me concentre en la cena y en los antidotos

-Como gustes- contesto el capitan

-Permiso- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia

En cuanto se fue, Hana y Neji hicieron una pequeña fogata y Neji se quedo viendo en direccion en la cual Sakura se habia dirigido, pensaba qe lo qe mas le gustaria en el momento era qe ella estuviera en sus brazos antes de esa peligrosa mission aun cuando habia dicho qe era solo para recabar informacion Neji sabia qe tenia qe ser algo importante ya qe todos los planes estaban un tanto acelerados

-Taichou-sama

-Hn

-No deberia preocuparse tanto Sakura estara bien

-Hana-san estan concientes en qe se han involucrado

-Por supuesto qe si por qe si no no estariamos aqi

-Hana-san, no tiene a nadie a quien regresar?

-Mi familia?

-No yo no me referia a eso

-Se a qe se referia Taichou-sama, pero no creo qe esa persona me vea en ese aspecto el es una persona a quien yo respeto y admiro mucho pero nunca se fijaria en mi

-Por qe dice eso

-Por qe es lo qe creo, en un momento no es por tener baja autoestima es simplemente qe el hecho de ser una kunoichi, un shinobi en si, normalmente ponemos nuestras vidas en peligro no quisiera encontrar aquel amor que tanto anhelo y solo perderlo por mi, llamemoslo trabajo.

-Pero Hana-san eso es lo bello de tener a alguien qe lo este esperando

-Pero y qe tal si esa persona se qeda esperando y el o la shinobi no regresara

-Hana-san

-Por favor, Taichou-sama no continue con esto sera mas dificil para todos ya qe solo saldran a flote los hechos qe tal vez no ha qerido enfrentar o qe simplemente ya los conoce.

Mientras ellos hablaban no sabian qe alguien mas los escuchaba no en la lejania si no en las cercanias del campamento.

En el manantial qe habia encontrado Neji, Sakura se daba un baño no fue tan inconciente como para qitarse todo la ropa simplemente retiro su uniforme y dejo su ropa interior.

Se sumergio en el agua nado bajo el agua hasta que sus pulmones le exigieron oxigeno, al salir las gotas recorrian su piel enmarcando cada una de las curvas de la kunoichi, una peqeña gota enmarco el tatuaje de anbu qe resaltaba en su hombro,se volvió a sumergir en el agua completamete conciente de qe tenia audiencia cuando se disponia a salir del agua y patear al intruso un voz que ella conocía perfectamente le dijo desde las orillas del manantial

-Que no se supone qe eres experta en sentir chakra y no se qe mas-pregunto en un tono un tanto molesto Neji, mientras qe a sus espaldas caia inconciente el intruso, se qedo viendo a Sakura qe aun estaba en el agua solo se podía ver su cabeza qe salía del agua su cuerpo estaba completamente sumergido y por el calor del agua no se distinguía…mucho.

-Taichou estaba apunto de encargarme de el ahora si por favor se voltea necesito cambiarme – decia esta mientras cruzaba sus brazos al frente de su pecho y cubria su parcial desnudez del taichou, qe casualmente era su prometido, como ya sabemos.

-Cual es la diferencia a qe lo vea ahora a qe lo vea dentro de dos meses- decía este con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se recargaba en un árbol- además tu sabes que el Byakugan lo puede ver todo

-Pues es mucha volteate! Y tu sabes bien lo qe te pasara si te atrapo espiándome con tu byakugan y quien te dijo qe lo veras dentro de dos meses-dijo esta en tono semi-enfadado por dentro se estaba atacando de la risa. Neji iba a comentar algo un poco mas subido de tono cuando Hana simplemente llego y se acerco al Taichou y al ver qe Sakura seguía semi-desnuda simplemente se volteo para darles la espalda y un tanto de privacidad y en un tono muy estilo Hinata le pregunto…

-T- Taichou-sama, todo bien

-Si Hana-san no te preocupes

-vaya y ese sujeto de donde salió-viendo distraídamente al tipo qe estaba inconsciente a sus pies

-De entre los arbustos

-hmmm, Taichou-sama por favor sumerjase en el agua, Sakura-san por favor tu también-dijo esta después de 2 segundos de pensar mientras le pasaba su uniforme a Sakura para qe se vistiera lo mas qe pudiera

-Hana-san qe es lo qe vas a hacer

-Me encargare de qe los demas tipos qe estan escondidos, qedaran paralizados por lo menos unas 4 horas.-dijo esta viendo hacia el cielo- por favor sumérjanse o ustedes también qedaran paralizados

-Deacuerdo-contestaron al mismo tiempo Sakura ya completamente vestida (qe rápida!)

Hana al ver qe ya se encontraban preparados concentro su chakra en sus pies y se paro sobre el agua y se coloco en el lugar donde estaban ellos estando ahi parada coloco una barrera, un jutsu qe solo su famila conocia, y poco a poco comenzo a cantar.

Mientras en otro lado

-Toya sueltame no lo entiendes sueltame… ah…Toya sueltame…

Las ultimas palabras salieron por necedad que por de verdad sentirlo

Toya habia empezado a lamer y a dejar marcas por todo el cuello de Aia, esta sin asi desearlo, se movia para evitar sentir las caricias de este pero lo unico qe hacia era que frotaba sus cuerpos cada vez mas y esto hacia que Toya perdiera el poco control qe aun quedaba

-Basta Toya por favor ya basta, tu sabes que yo no quiero que sea asi

De pronto Toya simplemente se separo de ella la vio directo a los ojos y vio que estaban llenos lagrimas asi que la beso una ultima vez y le dijo

-Nunca te obligaria a hacer algo que tu no qieres

-Tengo miedo

-Por qe

-Por la mision no estoy lista emocionalmente

-Si lo estas Lo haz estado siempre

-Toya no quiero que …..

-Que

-No qiero qe me vuelvas a tocar, entiendelo por favor estoy intentando hacer mi vida sin ti

Toya no supo qe hacer mas qe separarse de ella y salir de la tienda de campaña dejando a una Aia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que rapidamente corrieron por sus mejillas en un silencioso sollozo. Y a la par que el salia y se encontraba con qe Hana iba a entrar

-Ah Toya venia a decirles qe ya todo esta listo para comer

-Hai, ya voy

-Y Kori-chan

-En la tienda

-Ire a hablar con ella

-No te preocupes solo necesita estar sola

-Ya-chan no habras hecho algo malo

-Mi-chan me ofendes

-Ja! Nada qe te ofende te esta describiendo perfectamente es mas le faltaron cosas!- dijo Aia-chan desde la casa de campaña

-Ya-chan, dijiste qe te ibas a portar bien

-Pero si yo no hice nada

-Yukio-san algun problema?

-no Taichou para nada

-Kori-chan qe sucede?- dijo Sakura entrando a la casa de campaña seguida de Hana

Dentro de la casa de campaña

-Kori-chan, qe sucede?

-Sakura, estas segura qe podremos hacer esto?

-De qe hablas Kori-chan no es la primera vez qe tenemos qe hacer esto

-No pero es la primera vez qe tenemos qe ir en una mision con esos dos qe estan ahi afuera

-Kori-chan, tienes dudas?

-No, oneesama no es eso simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento

-No te preocupes

Fuera de la tienda de campaña

Neji estaba sentado sobre un tronco mientras veía fijamente la fogata donde se encontraba la comida, y al lado de ella algunas cosas qe Hana había puesto, según esto era un tipo de arma secreta para utilizarlo en la misión, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con Toya, quien tenia la mirada perdida pensando en lo qe le había dicho Aia

-Yukio-san, debemos llegar a nuestro destino a mas tardar en una hora, cierto? Bueno llamelas debemos irnos-dijo Neji, mientras sentía qe se les iba el tiempo qe se les había asignado para la misión.

Toya no lucia muy convencido en cuanto a llamarlas, comprendía qe tal vez Aia necesitaba el apoyo de su hermana y de su amiga asi qe intento comprar un poco mas de tiempo sacándole una excusa al taichou para qe las dejara unos momentos mas

-Si, pero Taichou, no seria mejor qe les dieramos un poco de tiempo para qe…. Pues se preparen para lo qe viene – y en cuanto termino de decir esto a sus espaldas una voz gélida dijo

-No necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos, hay qe comer e irnos antes de qe el plan se vaya al diablo.-dijo Aia de manera muy molesta, saliendo de la tienda de acampar

-Demonnos prisa debemos irnos-ordeno Neji y asi su comida transcurrió completamente en silencio.

Ninguno de ellos se percato de qe a pocos metros se encontraba alguien siguiendolos y observandolos

Recogieron todo lo qe llevaban y se pusieron en marcha en menos de dos horas habian llegado a su destino y todo por qe Sakura habia puesto presion y habia hecho acelerar el paso.

En el hotel

No era un hotel de 5 estrellas ni mucho menos, antes de entrar en el se habían puesto unas ropas de viajeros habían reservados dos cuartos dobles bajo nombres falsos en una estaban las tres chicas y en otra estaban los chicos alistandose para la misión.

El cuarto de las chicas era el mas grande aun cuando no era mas qe un cuarto doble no era del mismo estilo qe el de los chicos, contaba con una tina una regadera un espejo de cuerpo completo y un vestidor , no inmenso, pero estaba bien para ellas tres.

En el cuarto de las chicas

-Hana-chan?, ya esta lista la solución

-Si, Sakura esta lista si qieres la aplico de una vez para qe los resultados estén en media hora

-Si por favor

-Oneesama, donde esta la mia yo me la aplico mientras tu ayudas a Sakura

-En mi mochila en la tercer bolsa a la izquierda

-Deacuerdo

-Ya han hecho esto antes Hana-chan?

-Pues no exactamente

-Me lo contaras

-Tal vez en otra ocasión

-Oneesama!!

En el cuarto de los chicos

Toya se habia vestido con unos pantalones oscuros de vestir y llevaba una camisa azul marino qe estaba entre-abierta y dejaba ver parte de su pecho, llevaba unos zapatos negros como de military, dentro de las cuales llevaba algunos kunai y shurikens, había pintado su cabello con una solución qe le había dado Hana y su cabello ahora era de colorcobrizo pero no era de un color parejo , por qe dejaba unos mechones de colores distintos

Mientras qe Neji, al ser de la casa Hyuuga seria muy facil de reconocer, se coloco unos lentes de contacto de color y su cabello lo hizo una larga trenza para qe asi pasara desapercibido, claro qe tuvo qe pedir ayuda para trenzarlo, asi qe le hablo a Sakura

Cuarto de las chicas

RING RING

-bueno?

-Sakura?

-Taichou qe sucede?

-Podrias ayudarme se me esta complicando esto de trenzar mi cabello, tmpc me agrada mucho la ide

-Esteee…. No puedo salir de la habitación, no podrías venir

-Si, voy para alla

-Deacuerdo

Asi Neji tuvo qe ir al cuarto de las chicas y al llegar le abrio una muy poco vestida Aia, (claro qe esta traia una bata para cubrir su desnudez qe creyeron!!! Jajajaj)

-Sakura, ya llego

-Deacuerdo yo me encargo solo deja qe….

-Pero Sakura-chan todavia no termina el tiempo de reposo y no haz terminado de…- empezo a decir Hana-chan cuando Aia-chan, ya perdiendo la paciencia solo dijo

-Neechan no te preocupes Sakura tu termina yo le hago la trenza a este, ven demonnos prisa aun faltan algunas cosas- al terminar de decir esto lo jalo del brazo y lo metio a la habitacion y le dijo qe se sentara viendo a la ventana por si las chicas salian en paños menores no las pudiera ver.

-Falta mucho para qe esten listas

-No falta tanto es solo qe algunas cosas las modificaremos

-No le da miedo Aia-san

-Aia, no soy mas vieja qe tu Hyuuga-sama

-Yo tmpc estoy renqeando llamame por mi nombre o Hyuuga pero no como si fuera alguien qe no soy.-al notar el tono de Neji, Aia intento cambiar un poco el tema…

-Taichou, tu no tienes por qe preocuparte de nada nosotros haremos lo qe se nos encargo y cumpliremos con la mision no importa hasta donde tengamos qe llegar para eso.

-Es lo qe me preocupa

-Por qe Taichou, no confia en qe cumplamos con nuestro deber

-No no es eso

-Entonces

-Es qe es la primera vez qe tengo qe ver lo qe haran para conseguir nuestra mision

-Jaja, Taichou por eso a la mayoria de los shinobis hombres no se les permite ver el entrenamiento de las kunoichis, por qe ustedes no saben qe artimañas tenemos qe valernos para hacer qe nuestras misiones se lleven a cabo, no se preocupe si todo sale como YO lo planeo Sakura estara fuera de peligro, eso es lo qe le preocupa no es cierto?.- decia Kori mientras cruzaba el terso cabello de Neji para asi hace la perfecta forma de una trenza

-Si.. digo no, eso no qiere decir qe tu debas correr peligro tampoco

-No se preocupe Taichou,bueno ya termine ya se puede ir, sera mejor qe lo haga rapido antes de qe yo lo corra de la habitacion debo alistarme.

-Gracias, Aia

-Denada Neji

-Nos vemos alla

-Si, haremos una senial para qe sepan qe somos nosotros

-Deacuerdo

En el Bar

Era un establecimiento peqeño en forma de herradura, al centro habia un peqeño escenario para los distintos entretenimientos, al parecer esta noche seria una ocacion especial, en la barra qe se encontraba paralela al escenario no estaba llena pero las mesas estaban llenas y en una mesita qe estaba justo la frente del escenario estaba reservada, ese era el objetivo de la mision

En la barra habia un joven de cabello cobrizo con unos mechosnes de distintos colores corto, con una camisa azul marino oscura dandole la espalda a las mesas, mientras qe en una de las mesas se encontraba un joven de ojos azules con una larga trenza y sus ropas era un pantaloon negro y una camisa china (estilo jacky chan), obviamente a las personas qe estabamos describiendo son nuestros qeridos Toya y Neji. Una mesera se acerco.

-Disculpe le puedo ofrecer algo del bar?

Al voltear Neji o Houjo, como se habia puesto temporalmente, se encotro con unos ojos grises, la muchacha llevaba un peqeño top color negro mientras qe dejaba ver su bien formado vientre, vestia una minifalda roja y unos botines qe no cubrian nada mas qe sus pies, dejando ver sus largas y bellas piernas. Su cabello de un color naranja estrafalario era largo pero iba recogido en un chongo (nose como lo conozcan), le guiño un ojo y le pregunto de nuevo si qeria algo del bar…

-Quiero saber si tienen alguna bebida con fresas o con frappe

-Lo siento el frappe esta reservado para la persona qe tiene esa mesa reservada mientras qe las fresas no estan disponibles por el momento- dijo esta.

-Gracias-

-Si me disculpa me llaman en otra mesa si necesita cualquier cosa solo hagame una seña en un instante lo atiendo.

Mientras qe en la barra

-Hola guapo qe te puedo ofrecer- dijo una voz sensual llamando la atención de Toya, y al levantar el rostro se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda

-Amm…- Toya no supo qe decir pues la persona qe le hablaba había captado su atención, era una mujer de cabello verde parecido al de sus ojos y vestia un top con una red qe estaba encima de este, obviamente no cubria nada de su vientre y tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya qe llevaba unos pantalones cortos qe mas bien parecían calzones hechos con mezclilla, y llevaba unas botas largas qe llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

-¿Qe te comio la lengua el ratón?

-No, dime qe es lo qe tienes

-Pues depende de qe te apetezca tenemos una bebida traída de la india o puede ser qe qieras probar el tequila traido de Mexico

-No mejor sírveme sake

-Como gustes

Este se volteo y vio qe una de las meseras tenia un cabello anaranjado muy extraño, se imagino al ver a la otra muchacha del bar, creía saber quienes era pero faltaba una persona y simplemente no la podía localizar

-Aquí tienes primor-

-Disculpa ¿habrá espectáculo hoy?

-Si, viniste el mejor dia hoy hay un espectáculo qe nunca en la vida se repetirá una joven bailarina de la india-dijo esta guiñándole un ojo

-Ah, y esta joven, tiene nombre?

-Si le dicen LATIFFA

-Y con quien puedo hablar para conocerla en persona

-Lo siento eso será imposible

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella esta reservada para la persona qe va entrando al bar.

Al voltearse Toya se encontró con el rostro de …

* * *

Ay DIOS!

Qe pasara!

Quien será!

quien es la sombra qe los sigue

Ahh!!

Espero que les guste

No se pierdan las ctualizaciones de mis historias

Unidos por el destino o tal vez no

Y Wicked de Harry Potter

La Noche mas Hermosa de Inuyasha

Y mi nueva historia el Brillo de la Luna Card Captor Sakura

LOS QUIERO

Nos vemos!


End file.
